Gardens
GreenGate Grassy path between flower beds. Grass SHARP, slices feet and boots. 4 Leeches. Giant Leeches Millions of Leeches...Leeches for me.... Vine Covered Cave Vine's Caves lead to the land of the large and small. Bring water back to cave - Vine is the guardian of the cave. Uphill, there is a tree taking Vines water Up the hill is the Tree - destroyed It cast thorn spray and dropped branches Vine's warns us of a beast in the cave and we didn't enter... 6 Fork in the road Fight with three bandits One route over a hill with a domelike structure over the rise and tree tops - 11 Sounds of flowing water come from the left - 7 7 A rise of a hill gives way to a basin covered in mist. Pools ring the sides of the slope down with gold in the bottoms. Croaking sounds from all around 10 Crossing a delapitated 10ft wide stone bridge, a tantacle has swung out and lashed me and Mordari 9 Large weird toad/plant thing....a massive toad thats been infested with roots and vines.... The toad regenerates, although slowly....even after we killed it once, it returned but smaller (Really Quite Hard) We kill it, and Tiavan has skinned the creature. The croaking of frogs around gets louder as it dies... 8 Large manor house in a bog. Half has sunken into the surrounding swamp. Back at the manor house, after fortifying for the night, We saw a man fleeing from three, having killed the three, we have met Kitt Insane man inside. We killed him, prefixed with the idea "fight crazy with crazy" Mordari spoke to him and he attacked. After an hour of sleeping we were awoken by waves of handrantula's and Tiavan believes there is something else out there. There's also a dining table with a creepy moving severed hand inside (Handrantula, 8 legged with mandible thumbs, nasty spider eyes and fangs) Several trees are steadily burning, occasionally flaring up. It hasn't spread and appears supernatural. Three paths lead on, we take one: Far left/bottom left of map 14 Area slopes down and slowly get warmer, into a wooded vale. There is a smaller clearing around an old locked iron gate into the side of the hill. There is an encryption in Old Kalimthese that talks of a constellation but quite vague A guarded group of scholars under the command of Sir Morlerg seek to decipher the riddle and gain the riches within. 15 The path continues down along way, is wide and quite straight The flower beds to either side slowly get sparcer and sparcer until they disappear. The path continues straight until it turns from thick spikey grass to a cobbled road. The trees to either side are well pruned before becoming thick forrest Trees becoming less until it opens into a hotter plane. Almost as though another sun burns ahead, there is a light and burning heat filtering through the air from the north, despite the sun being south A large rock blocks the path with a cave, sided by a pair of large thorn bushes Inside is even hotter. Three paths, one up, two round to either side Lower ones even hotter Something large is breathing in the higher passages GoingUp -------> We have met Siccero, a great Drake He says we need to pass the wastes to see the king, for this we will be helped with: Sun Vine in the Herb Garden done 5 The road from the cave leaves north Fresh Ant Lavae done A good number of Tad Poles done The Rot of the Undying done 19 8 also leeds to a narrow ravine/gorge/valley NOTES! Leeches hang above us NOT spending another night in the Gardens, exploring 19 now, and then greengate-wards.... A thin rocky bridge, almost half carved, half natural 2 Through Vine's Caves, the tunnel takes choices of climbing jumping swimming and strength through stalagmights, Vine's grows throughout. There is a great worm beat within 16 This area is well kept. In the centre is a large stone statue labelled with the symolbs of The Zeviah 18 The area dips down, here it turns into an overgrown charotic garden. Lady Secilia is tied to a stake and burning Category:Daeron's Druidy Bullshit Category:DND Category:Setting Info